A Life For A Life
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Alan gets attacked by a wild animal during a rescue mission in Paraguay and Scott must do the one thing he'd never thought he'd ever have to do in all his twenty-eight years of life. Shoot or watch his brother die before his very eyes. Rated M to be safe. *COMPLETE*


**_A/N: So, I'm still planning to update A Walk To Remember shortly and Rising From The Ashes in a few days, but after reading through this story and determining it's finished, I wanted to share. Just something you'll want to know, I used google translate for the words in Spanish. I don't know any Spanish aside from greetings and basic numbers, so any errors can be blamed on my inexperience with the Spanish language. This story does contain the death of an animal, just as a heads up to those of you that may be bothered. I didn't put any gory details, just the mentions of animal death. Consider yourself warned. In addition, I've never had to have a rabies shot so I am not positive if the rabies shot is administered as a preventative measure should an animal attack occur. The search I did didn't clearly specify whether preventative measures were taken or if there was merely a quarantine period to determine if infection has occurred. And I know shots for the most part are administered in a person's glute but for the sake of the story I used the arm. Anyway...on with the story! Rated M to be safe._**

* * *

If there was ever a time that Scott was glad he carried a small handgun on this rescue instead of a flare gun, now would be that time. This rescue started out like any other. The Tracy brothers had been roused from a rather short sleep by John when he'd activated the Klaxon from Thunderbird 5. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan hurried to their father's office, breaching the entryway barely a minute after it'd finished changing into the command center.

They'd been briefed on the situation at hand. They were requested by the officials of Paraguay to aid with rescues of locals after a flood hit the night prior and had done extensive damage to some buildings, making them severely unstable. A few buildings had collapsed, though none had been occupied. Thankfully.

Scott had entered his chute that would take him to Thunderbird 1 so he could get to the danger zone and get a handle on the situation. Virgil would be bringing Gordon and Alan in Thunderbird 2. Before they knew it, the brothers had arrived at the danger zone. They surveyed the damage to the structures. It was widespread, John hadn't been lying when he'd informed his brothers of the situation. Gordon and Alan were both dispatched by Virgil and Scott to check some buildings for any people trapped inside. Virgil walked over by Scott to look at the map that had been set out as a guide of the damaged structures.

"I'm going to have Alan and Gordon check some of the outlying parameters when they've finished. I'll go with them to help out." Virgil said as he grabbed his field kit to take with them in case of there being severe injuries. There wasn't much they could do for the massive flooding except let it run its course. The best they'd be able to do is create a couple dikes to prevent the water from flooding any of the hard-hit locations any worse than it already was.

"Okay, I'll do a recon with the commander and John to gather more information of what we need to do to help these folks." Scott said as he looked to Virgil. "You three should be okay?"

"Yes Scott, I think we'll be fine." Virgil said as he prepared to leave to join his brothers. Virgil had a few new orders for Alan and Gordon. He knew Alan wouldn't like his new orders, especially since he'd had a similar position on the last few rescues.

… … … … … … …

Alan grumbled as he put his foot on the back of the shovel, hefting mud and dirt from a pile brought from the hillside by Gordon. A local happened to have a tractor and a wagon and Gordon was tasked with bringing dirt to create the dikes. Gordon was traveling back and forth with a wagon full of dirt to several different locations. Alan on the other hand was unfortunate enough to get digging duty again.

He worked with another couple of young men to pile up the dirt. They worked for several hours, moving along when they finished in one place and starting at the next. When Alan and the able bodied had finished, it was with an exhausted smile to see the effort made had worked to redirect the flood waters. Alan trudged back over to his brothers and he sank down on the sodden earth to rest for a few minutes. He accepted the cup of coffee from Scott when the oldest brother recognized that Alan's energy was flagging.

"Thanks." Alan said, sipping at the surprisingly hot brew. He must have looked confused to Scott because the oldest brother gestured to the single propane burner set up with a camping percolator. Alan smiled tiredly at the mug, drinking the coffee black. It wasn't his preferred type of coffee, but he'd tolerate it. It's not like they could carry creamer or sugar with them on a rescue. After he'd had a second cup of coffee and a packet of beef stroganoff that came with the instructions to "just add water", Alan was right back to it. He was craving a nice hot shower and his bed, but it'd be a few more hours yet until they could go back home.

Alan ventured away from the tent where Scott had set up for mobile control. He was feeling a little better, more awake after he'd eaten and gotten some coffee. He went right back to work, shoveling and creating the dikes to prevent the flooding from reaching a section of town that had yet to be hit. He focused on the task at hand, trying to get as much done as he could before the rain clouds that were hovering above released a torrent to add to the already high flood waters.

A young man, a few years younger than Alan came running from the forest, yelling about seeing a jaguar close by. Alan wasn't concerned, he had his shovel and he had a whistle to ward it off if it came close to the rescue site. He didn't think it'd cause much trouble. If nothing else, it'd hide away in a tree and lick it's chops at seeing the tasty morsels running around trying to shore up buildings and create dikes to protect the citizens from danger.

Alan ignored the teen, turning his attention back to the task at hand. It was back breaking work and Alan had to get this finished so he could move on to the next dirt pile to add to the growing number of Calle humps.

Once he'd finished with the latest dirt pile, Virgil came over to relieve him so he could take another break.

"Go get some more coffee and take a walk, we're going to be here for a while longer until we're sure the dikes will hold back the flood waters." Virgil said, even as the sky grew darker and more ominous.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sky was lit up with lightning. Alan jogged across the distance to get another coffee before he went to check on a few of the able bodied that were helping with flood relief. As he was headed across the land, he stopped near a corral that had a few livestock inside to keep them from getting hurt amongst the flood waters. A clap of thunder was heralded by a blinding flash of lightning and before he could blink Alan felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

… … … … … … …

Scott sighed as he left mobile control to go talk with one of the law enforcement officers that was helping to control refugees from the flood. He glanced up to the sky for a moment as the sky was illuminated once more. He jumped on the heels of the crack of thunder when screams rend the air.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Es el jaguar!"

A bunch of women and men started yelling, prompting Scott to hurry to see what was going on. He ran quickly, pushing his way through the crowd that formed. A couple of men were chucking rocks in the direction of the jaguar as it stood over its prey. Scott didn't envy the poor creature that had fallen prey to the carnivorous cat. Imagine his horror when said prey rolled not only itself but the jaguar to buck off the wild animal revealing, his baby brother.

"Alan!" Scott yelled, not caring of those that could hear his brother's name. Scott joined the locals with throwing rocks at the jaguar, pelting it time and again in hopes that it would cease its attack and leave his brother alone. Scott was growing desperate with the situation as his brother's screams lessened with the jaguar's vicious attack. In a moment, too quick for Scott to remember, he had his handgun out of its holster and aimed in the direction of the wild beast.

Scott racked the slide after he took the safety off. He was hesitant to fire a gun in the direction of his youngest brother, but he had one of two choices. He could continue to pelt the jaguar with rocks in hopes that it'd eventually release his brother provided it didn't kill him first or he could take a chance, shoot the beast before it killed his brother and hope the bullet didn't reach Alan. He had to decide fast and his fingers decided for him before his brain caught up with the rest of his reactions.

*BANG*

The moment the shot was fired, the jaguar stilled. Alan's screams had lessened to whimpers and Scott dropped his handgun the moment he reached his brother. Scott tried to deduce the best way to get the jaguar off Alan, before he pushed with a grunt. The jaguar rolled off Alan with a distinct thump and Scott reached around Alan to grab his face.

"Alan?" Scott asked in shock. His brother's face was covered in mud as well as blood. Scott thumbed a bit of the blood away from beneath Alan's eye and he tried to make Alan meet his gaze. "Can you hear me?"

Alan looked at his brother in a daze. Scott knew immediately that Alan was in shock and he disregarded his training to keep an injured person immobile. Slipping his arms under Alan's neck and knees, Scott lifted Alan up to get him to the infirmary in Thunderbird 2. Once there he called to Virgil over the radio to get him to bring the field kit. Scott grabbed the bandage scissors and began to cut through the material of Alan's flight suit. Virgil ran in and he looked down with wide eyes at his little brother whom Scott was trying to help. He hesitated for a split second before he was donning a pair of gloves to help.

"What happened?" Virgil asked as he visually catalogued his youngest brother's injuries.

"He got attacked by a jaguar." Scott said as he grabbed a swath of gauze to press against one of Alan's wounds in hopes to stem the blood flow.

"A jaguar?" Virgil asked as he grabbed a bottle of saline in preparation to clean Alan's wounds. Virgil cleaned the wounds that were visible before he had Scott help him to roll Alan on his side. "He's gonna need to get a tetanus shot. And definitely rabies shots to be safe."

"I don't want him to get sick or anything." Scott murmured.

"What happened?" Virgil asked again as if he didn't fully understand what happened to his brother.

"I don't know. I heard you tell Al over the com to go get some more coffee and to catch a break for a few minutes and then nothing. Suddenly there were screams for help and something about a jaguar. I had just left the tent where mobile control is set up to go talk to one of the rescue officials when I heard the screams. I ran to go help and when I got to the front of the crowd…I blanked." Scott said, he was going through the motions. He knew he was in shock, but he cared more about Alan's sake than his own.

"Do you remember how the jaguar got away from Alan? I heard the commotion but I was too far away to do anything so I need you to fill in the blanks." Virgil said as he looked at Scott. When Scott didn't answer immediately, Virgil called on his com for John to assist.

"Hey big brother. Are you going to be okay? You're giving Virgil a heart attack." John asked after he'd been patched in to talk with Scott while Virgil focused on helping Alan. "Can you give an account of what happened, what led to you getting Alan away from the jaguar?"

"I…I…I don't remember. I…I think I shot it. Rocks weren't working and it had its mouth clamped around the back of Alan's neck. Please tell me I didn't hit Alan." Scott begged, worried that he'd unintentionally shot his baby brother whilst trying to save him from the wild cat.

"Be glad you're a good shot Scott. You didn't hit him." Virgil said as he continued cleaning a few of the bites on Alan's back. When he'd finished there, he moved up to check Alan's neck, finding fang marks mere inches from Alan's jugular. He thanked his lucky stars that Alan should recover without any problems. After cleansing Alan's neck wounds, Virgil moved on to the abrasions to Alan's knees and hands. The youngest brother had lost a glove during the attack so he'd gotten scratches on his hand.

"Virgil, you have a blanket for Scott to help ward off shock?" John asked through the com when some time went by. Virgil grabbed a blanket and tossed it to his brother before he went about checking his cabinets for the tetanus toxoid, he couldn't remember when was the last time his brother had a tetanus shot and he figured with such a vicious attack Alan could stand to have another. When they got back to the island, Virgil would need to get the Rabavert for Alan's rabies vaccine. He didn't know if the jaguar had rabies, if it being sick had led to the attack or not. "Virgil, can you hear me?"

"What?" Virgil asked as he tuned in to what John was saying.

"I asked if you were going to be okay to fly? Now would probably be a good time to test out the remote controls Brains installed in the 'birds'. You and Scott seem out of it. I don't trust Scott to not sink One in the South Pacific. You've got Alan to worry about and Gordon is exhausted. It's not reasonable for you boys to stay there to recuperate, especially with Alan in the condition he's in." John said, his voice calm and level-headed. Virgil often wondered how he did that. It was so uncommon in their family for everyone to not fly off the handle in the face of stress or danger. John was the only exception, he remained calm through it all and thought logically while the rest of them were freaking out.

"I think so." Virgil replied, hoping he sounded confident in his abilities. He knew though when his dad joined the conversation that he'd failed miserably.

"Stay in the infirmary with your brothers, we've got it under control." Jeff said before Gordon trudged in. He was covered almost from head to toe in mud and was dripping on the infirmary room floors.

Virgil didn't need to be told twice to remain with his brothers. He was numb from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He didn't know how he could be in shock when unlike Scott, he didn't witness the attack. He dealt with the aftermath, but he didn't see it directly.

"I don't know if anyone really cares, but I took the liberty to have the jaguar loaded in one of the pods so we can test it later if Alan develops an infection." Gordon said as he sank to the floor. He took off his helmet and pushed his hair back with muddy fingers. Not like he cared if he got filthy, he already was.

… … … … … … …

When they arrived back on the island, Brains met them with two gurneys. One gurney was covered with plastic and another a white towel. Virgil and Brains transferred Alan to one of the gurneys and after Virgil helped Gordon unload the jaguar for testing. It was the closest either brother had ever been with a wild animal. Virgil grimaced at the blood on the jaguar's mouth, knowing without a doubt that it was his little brother's blood. Virgil covered the jaguar with the plastic, not desiring to look at his brothers would be killer any longer. Instead he followed Gordon, Scott and Brains with the gurney containing Alan. They'd need to run some scans to ensure Alan didn't sustain any internal damage from the attack. In the meantime, the jaguar could stay there in the silo. It's not like they were going to take it to the infirmary with them.

… … … … … … …

A little while later Alan came to from the fog. He was sore, felt like he'd been hit by a truck and he couldn't remember what he'd done to land his behind in the infirmary. His brothers save for John were scattered around the room. His dad was standing by the bay windows while Brains was holding a…syringe?!

As soon as he saw the dreaded little stabby instrument, Alan struggled to get up while remaining undetected so he could escape before the stuff in the syringe was injected. He must have groaned aloud though because suddenly he was being pushed back into bed and held down while he thrashed.

"Calm down son! It's just a shot." Jeff said, in attempt to be soothing but that one dreaded word just made Alan fight harder.

"No! I'm okay!" Alan cried as he fought against two of his strongest brothers. Virgil and Scott were both trying to pin down his flailing limbs while Gordon worked to pin his legs down so he couldn't kick anyone. "Please no!"

"Alan, you stop right this instant!"

Alan stilled at the voice of his grandmother. He was breathing raggedly in his panic to get away from the syringe that he could still see Brains holding. "Grandma where are you?"

"I'm back at home boy. John called me when you all got home from the rescue to give me an update on you boys and he just switched me over to you all." Ruth said from the com link to Alan's watch. "Now what are you bellyaching for?"

"I don't want a shot." Alan simpered. It wasn't a surprise to the rest of the family that Alan was terrified of needles. Scott was afraid of mice and, John afraid of small spaces, Virgil and Gordon both afraid of snakes, so why couldn't Alan be afraid of needles?

"It'll be over before you know it." Ruth said soothingly as she tried to keep Alan calm. "I know. You know what will make you feel better?"

"What?" Alan asked shakily. He clamped his eyes shut after seeing Brains come closer with that needle.

"It'll make you feel better if you can have a freshly made apple pie." Ruth said like all the pie in the world would make Alan feel better about getting a shot because some stupid jaguar mistook him for a meal. Not that Alan remembered the attack. He remembered flashes, but nothing complete. "There all done."

Alan opened his eyes to see Brains holding a cotton ball to his arm where the shot had been administered. He may not have felt it this time, but that didn't mean it made the experience any better. He looked at his family as they eased off, letting him relax back into the pillows.

"How're you feeling son?" Jeff asked feeling his son's forehead for a fever.

"Sore, tired." Alan shuffled carefully under his blankets. He looked at his family before he asked. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Virgil asked as he sat on his brother's bed before settling a look on him.

"You…told me to go get a coffee. I left you and Gordon and I was heading to mobile control where Scott had coffee for us. There was thunder and lightning and…I don't remember the rest. It happened so fast." Alan said softly.

"What do you think happened?" Virgil asked as he looked at Scott meaningfully to make sure he didn't say anything.

"I think I got tackled. Something hit me hard from behind and then there was pain. In my back, my neck, my chest and legs. The pain…it just wouldn't stop. I think I remember screaming because the pain was so intense. Something with claws and teeth…big teeth."

Virgil nodded before he answered. "It was a jaguar, Alan."

"A jaguar?" Alan asked as he looked at his brother critically. "But I thought those things never attacked humans."

"Apparently, you were on the food chain tonight kiddo." Virgil said evenly. He didn't want to scare his brother, but they could have lost him tonight if it hadn't been for Scott.

"Why me?" Alan asked.

"I have a theory." Gordon chimed in cautiously.

"What is it Gordon?" Jeff asked. He knew this was going to be good.

"Alan was attacked near a makeshift corral for the cattle. I don't think Alan was the intended target. He just got in between the jaguar and his meal ticket." Gordon said. "I asked the locals about the jaguar and it's been after the cattle for months. Tonight, was no different."

"Alan was lucky Scott took his handgun instead of a flare gun." Jeff said dryly. "Even if it was against protocol."

The brothers all looked at Scott and the eldest didn't look sorry.

"Why'd you bring your handgun?" Alan asked as he looked at his brother carefully.

"I don't know. I just grabbed it. It was next to my flare gun." Scott replied to the question.

"Scott, your flare gun is florescent orange. How do you mistake a florescent orange flare gun for a black hand gun?" Virgil asked, unable to wrap his head around it.

"I didn't mistake it. I just grabbed my hand gun and put it in my holster instead of my flare gun. I don't know why." Scott said with a shrug. "It was a good thing I did bring my hand gun though or else Alan could be dead."

"It's dead?" Alan asked, stunned by the turn of events.

"Yeah, rocks weren't working and myself and the townsfolk were throwing them. You quit screaming and I just pulled my gun before I gave it any real thought. I don't even remember pulling the trigger." Scott admitted hesitantly. It wasn't often that he let down the walls so his family could see his vulnerability. But he'd allow it this time. "I couldn't let you die."

Alan was quiet as he digested what he'd been told. He'd been mauled by a jaguar, one that was undoubtedly hungry for red meat. Alan, though it was suspected that he wasn't the original intended target, the jaguar had still taken his chance and took Alan with him. Scott had taken matters into his own hands when after the attempt to save Alan failed, he'd been forced to deal the fatal shot that would cease the jaguar's attack on the youngest Tracy.

"How bad?" Alan asked as he looked to Virgil since he was the medic. He wanted to know how bad his injuries were.

"Well besides the numerous scratches all over your body, the back of your neck had six puncture wounds where the jaguar had bit you, several times. You're lucky you covered your neck with your hands. You got a couple punctures on your hands from you covering your neck. And finally, you've got a couple punctures on your back where the jaguar sunk his claws in…but on the whole…I think you'll recover."

"How many more shots will I need?" Alan asked as he eyed the other syringes carefully arranged on a tray on the counter across the room.

"Since we don't know if that jaguar had acquired rabies, I'm going to need to administer a total of four. You're going to hate me for a while, but you'll get over it." Virgil said as he gently checked one of the worst scratches on Alan's arm. "It's for your own good, you know that, right?"

"It may be for my own good, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Alan grumbled. "When are you giving me my next one?"

"Not for a few more days yet. You'll need another, not tomorrow but in the next day or two." Virgil said as he gently pushed Alan back into his pillows with his middle and index fingers. "But for now, you're going to get some more sleep and recuperate."

"Don't treat me like I'm…" Alan gave a great big yawn once he'd settled back into the pillows. "A child, I'm nineteen; not nine."

He was asleep within seconds of being pushed back into his pillows and Jeff looked to Brains to find out why.

"I had Brains dose Alan with a mild sedative so he won't reopen any of his stitches. He can't afford to hurt himself further, not after how long it took me to stitch him up." Virgil said, taking full responsibility for Alan's current lethargic state.

"He needs the sleep after all, he's been awake for the last three days with a few hours rest in between each rescue." Gordon said as he stood to stretch, groaning happily as he felt his back pop in a few places. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel gross."

For the first time since they'd arrived back to base, Jeff looked at his boys to see they were still in uniform. Gordon's suit was soggy, caked with mud and it was then Jeff noticed the mud that'd been tracked in by Gordon, Scott and Virgil. He knew Onaha would practically be breathing fire when she saw this mess, he only hoped none of them would be in vicinity when she went on a tirade about her once clean floors. Scott looked no better than Gordon, if anything he looked worse. His suit was damp, though not as soggy as Gordon and Virgil's suits, the more horrifying factor was the remnants of blood… _Alan's blood_ that coated portions of Scott's arms.

Virgil, despite having been ferreting back and forth into Thunderbird Two's infirmary to care for those injured in the Paraguay flooding – he was equally as water logged as Gordon and just as muddy. Grimacing at the thought that they'd soon catch cold if they didn't dry off, Jeff took command.

"Alright boys, your brother is fine with me and Brains. I want you all to go get showered and have a bite to eat, that's an order." Jeff said and he held up his hand to halt any arguments. "Now, if you won't listen to me as your commander then listen to me as your father. I already have one son in the infirmary, I don't need four total in here. Now do as I say."

The three conscious Tracy sons looked from one another before they listened to their father and followed his instructions to go bathe and eat a hot meal that wasn't from a readymade packet.

… … … … … … …

Jeff looked over his youngest son and reflected on the call from John minutes after Alan had been attacked.

" _John, what's the update on the situation? Have your brothers gotten everything under control?"_

" _Dad…" John said slowly, and just the way he spoke made Jeff's heart feel like it plummeted like a stone in his stomach._

" _John…are your brothers okay?" Jeff asked, fearing something had happened to one of his boys; god forbid all his boys._

" _I just got off the com with Virgil…it's Alan." John said, knowing that anything involving Alan was usually enough to make Jeff's heart beat erratically. Alan, who was the literal carbon copy of his mother in male form; had been hurt._

" _What's wrong with your brother?" Jeff asked as he leaned forward, biting his lip nervously at the thought of anything bad happening to Alan._

" _He's been hurt." John started once again slowly. Jeff had learned patience from an early age, but it was taking all his strength to bite back what he wanted to say about being kept in the dark on his son's condition._

 _"What happened to Alan?" Jeff asked, speaking through his teeth._

 _"He got attacked by a jaguar." John said, his voice broken slightly at the revelation of the threat that had harmed Alan._

 _"Is he alright?" Jeff asked before he issued a command. "Patch me through to Virgil's earpiece."_

 _"I would, but…he's trying to stop the bleeding and asked not to be disturbed." John said, giving his dad a regretful look._

 _"Then patch me through to Scott." Jeff ordered._

 _"He's not talking…Virge thinks he's in shock." John said before cutting his dad off. "Gordon is asleep." John replied softly as if he'd been heard by his brothers._

 _"So how are they getting home?" Jeff asked, momentarily forgetting about the new remote controls to the air crafts._

 _"I'm piloting both remotely." John said, before he offered a fleeting grin. "They'll be home within the hour and Virgil asked if Brains could bring two gurneys."_

 _"Two gurneys?" Jeff asked in surprise. "Is there something you're not telling me?"_

 _"Gordon took matters in his own hands and decided to bring the jaguar with so we can have it tested. It's not common for wild animals to attack people unless threatened or protecting its young and I think Virgil's worried that it had distemper." John said, fully updating his dad on why they'd need two gurneys._

 _"I assume your brother checked for cubs in the area?" Jeff asked, hoping no cubs were left behind. Suddenly though what John said clicked and Jeff's eyes bugged out. "Wait, you boys brought a live jaguar back? So why do we need a gurney?"_

 _"Negative, Scott terminated the threat and that's also a negative on cubs. The jaguar was a male." John said as he controlled the toggle for both crafts._

 _"Can I ask how your brother terminated the jaguar?" Jeff asked, fearing the worst that Scott who trained in close quarters combat and often kept his grandfather's hunting knife handy on rescues for such occasions that he'd need to protect himself, though those were few and far between._

 _"He…broke protocol and had his hand gun instead of his flare gun." John said, hoping Scott wouldn't want to skin him alive for going behind his back._

 _"He shot it?" Jeff asked as he groaned. "What was he doing taking his hand gun?"_

 _"I don't know, but Scott eliminated the threat when all other tactics proved to fail." John replied._

… … … … … … …

Jeff was thankful now after hearing from Scott that it was purely coincidental that he'd grabbed his hand-gun instead of his flare gun. Normally Scott left the flare gun in the holster, but just the other day he did his cleanings after target practice in the range. The flare gun usually got cleaned also, if not often fired. Scott had set them both aside when they'd been called on a rescue where neither item was needed and when called on the next rescue, he'd retrieved the one gun he felt most comfortable having.

Jeff wandered down to the silo of Thunderbird Two, and he saw it. The lone gurney that was lined with plastic as it supported the weight of the jaguar that had perished because of its unending assault on the youngest Tracy boy. Jeff didn't envy Scott for delivering the fatal blow, but he did wish the creature hadn't had to die.

But widespread belief withstood, this jaguar was now to be considered a threat to anyone human. It'd attacked Alan and had gotten a taste for human flesh and blood. It'd have been put down eventually, Jeff only wished it hadn't been Scott who'd been put in a position to sacrifice this life for another. Jeff liked big cats, thought of them like giant graceful creatures. It saddened him to see this life extinguished to save the life of an innocent, even if that innocent was his son. It was without a doubt, a life for a life.


End file.
